Natsu Beat Acnologia and Becomes Guild Master
by EliteXWyvern
Summary: Natsu Beat Acnologia and Becomes Guild Master. this is my first story i will take any criticisms. it will help. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT CHARACTERS


Natsu Fairy Tail Guild Master and Beats Acnologia.

This is my first fanfic. Natsu will defeat the dragon of Apocalypse Acnologia and returns will the rest of the guild. I will be putting my own arcs and two different people for the S-Class exams.

Their is this town in Fiore called Magnolia this town has the number one guild called fairy tail. The guild is usually very loud and rambunctious but right now it is very quiet. The reason it is like this is because the 3rd guild master Makarov Dreyar is selecting the 8 participants for the S-Class exams. The First participant will be Natsu Dragneel, the second is Gray Fullbuster, the third is Wendy Marvel, the Fourth is Levy Mcgarden, the fifth is Juvia Lockser, the sixth is Cana Alberona, the seventh is Freed Justine, and The eighth is Elfman Strauss. Now that is settled pick your partners and then Ezra will tell you the rules for the S- Class exams. Natsu and Happy, Gray and Loke, Wendy and Carla, Levy and Gajeel, Juvia and Lisanna, Cana and Lucy, Freed and Bickslow, Elfman and Evergreen. Now that the partners are picked Ezra will say the rules. 1.) all partners have to be a guild members 2.) cant pair with S-Class members and 3.) will be if you dont show up your out no retry's no special treatment so you better show up at dawn at the docks.

Time Skip to before the island.

This is the tenrou island and where the S-Class exams will be held. The red smoke on the coast is where you will start and there is 8 tunnels A through H. 6 of them are battles and the last one is a safe route. Their will be 3 routes where you will face either Erza, Mirajane, or Gildartz. Ok on 3 you g GO.

Time skip

Natsu and happy gets their first. Happy lets go through E for Erza. Says Natsu, Shouldnt we avoid Erza says happy, no I have to beat her, says Natsu. As they were running down the path expecting Erza but that was not the case when they reached the entrance to the cave it was Gildartz standing their waiting. Looks like you were unlucky this time Natsu says Gildartz. I was looking for you actually we haven't had a fight for a while says Natsu. Happy I need you to stand back and Gildartz no holding back says Natsu. Happy gets back and Gildartz says you should know that I dont like holding back but you cant hold back either. Now I all fired up says Natsu. Natsu charged first Fire dragon iron fist. Fire Dragon Roar. The attack was about to hit Gildartz used his crash magic to stop it but when it was gone so was Natsu. Happy started to cry that he was gone and Gildartz was about to but then Natsu was above Gildartz yelling Fire Dragon Talon. Gildartz was about to use his crash magic but Natsu was too fast. Gildartz was losing but he knew Natsu was not using his full power against him. Natsu why dont you use your real power against anybody says Gildartz. If I were to use it I could kill one of our guild members and if you want to I will show you my true power says Natsu. Lets see how much power you have Natsu says Gildartz. As Natsu was raising his power it started to get hot like standing in lava. Gildartz started to kneel because the power was getting above his own now that he is showing his true power. Do you want to face me in my true power now Gildartz says Natsu. Gildartz was little scared because no one has ever been to be close of above his ever. Lets see how you use that power now that your finally showing it says Gildartz. Lets do this I'm fired up says Natsu. Ok Gildartz if it get to much let me know because I dont want to hurt you I have a feeling that we are going to get attacked and I dont know why but I feel like theirs something sinister like black magic and theirs only one person that I have heard of that uses black magic that is this strong says Natsu. Zeref right Natsu says Gildartz. Yes Gildartz that would be Zeref. Well this is not good and you pass you defiantly have the strength for S-Class. Now then lets go talk to the master about this says Gildartz. I do have a question Natsu is all dragon slayers this powerful or is it just you says Gildartz. No its just me that is this powerful because my father igneel made sure to train me harder when he told me about Acnologia I asked him to trained me harder then he was says Natsu. Well what are we waiting for lets go says Natsu. As they were heading to master Makarov they was the ship of Grimoire Heart heading to tenrou island. Once Natsu and Gildartz got to the camp site they were the first ones their so as Natsu and Gildartz were talking to the master Gray and Loke showed up they saw Natsu and Gildartz talking to the master. They started heading over to the master when all the other teams the won showed up. As they sat down Makarov jumped on the table to let them know what is going on. Once Makarov was done talking they heard a loud bang and saw smoke raising on the coast were Wendy and Carla were. Natsu and Happy took off towards were Wendy is. (AU I am going to skip the battles because I dont remember them.)

Time Skip after the battles before Acnologia.

We are stopping the trails so we can go home says Makarov. We can't stop the trails anyways I have more than enough magic says Natsu. Fine Natsu I will give you a special test beat me and then you will become S-Class says Makarov. As Natsu was about to jump down to hit Makarov he got crushed by a giant hand. Sorry Natsu but its not going to happen says Makarov. Natsu was about to say something but their was a terrifying roar. Only 4 people knew who's roar it belonged to and that is The Black Dragon of The Apocalypse Acnologia. Everyone except Natsu, Gajeel, Gildartz, and Makarov were looking at Gildartz he had a scared face because Acnologia is the one that took his arm and leg. Makarov told everyone to run to the ship but they were two stunned to go to anywhere but Natsu he started walking towards the dragon. Makarov was about to stop him but Gildartz stopped Makarov. Makarov dont stop him I know you want to because your the master but you haven't seen his full power only I have and that was at the beginning of the trials that power you sensed was not mine says Gildartz. Makarov just stared at Gildartz. You're joking right that was Natsu's power says Makarov. I dont think that was the ceiling to Natsu's power either says Gildartz. I can't let him do this I have to protect him and what did he tell you when you guys were in the cave asked Makarov. Natsu told me that he was actually trained for this moment and that was to defeat Acnologia says Gildartz. I know he was more powerful but how come he never showed it asked Makarov. Gildartz asked Natsu. Yes Natsu whats up asked Gildartz. I need you to break the 3 seals on the inside of my scarf that's why I couldn't use my full power said Natsu. Makarov I know you want to help and I am going to need help holding him off until its the last seal is broken said Natsu. Ok everyone I need all of you to run now while me Makarov and Gildartz holds him back now go said Natsu. Everyone looked at Natsu and saw that their was no room to argue they started to run and Acnologia was about to chase them down but Makarov grew in size and was holding him off. Acnologia was a lot smarter and blew a hole in his chest and knocked Makarov in to the side of a mountain. Gildartz was about to break the last seal and could feel something sinister coming off the scarf. Natsu what is your real name because I can feel something sinister coming of your scarf asked Gildartz. My real name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel said Natsu. Gildartz just stared at him. That means your E.N.D then right asked Gildartz. Yes I am E.N.D said Natsu. After you break the seal then I need you to grab Master Makarov and run to the ship and get Makarov to Porlyusica said Natsu. I can't just leave you here Natsu said Gildartz. Don't worry about me I can take care of my self just break the seal and grab the Master and run or he will die said Natsu. Fine but you better come back because if he dies your taking over the guild I will be at the guild until you get their said Gildartz. Ok I will need you to come back and put those seals back but make sure you come alone I will be at the First's grave take the scarf with you and don't lose it now break the last seal and go said Natsu. Gildartz broke the last seal and started to run when the explosion hit and it was massive as Gildartz got on the boat the explosion pushed them into the middle of the ocean and towards the mainland. Natsu was looking at Acnologia when the Dragon blew a chaos roar. Natsu swiped his hand and the roar was gone. Who are you child asked Acnologia. I am Etherious Natsu Dragneel son of The Fire Dragon King Igneel and E.N.D and I am the one who will kill you said Natsu. Acnologia was laughing because no human has ever stood up to Acnologia like this. If you think you can kill me your wrong no human can stand up to the Dragon king said Acnologia. Well I am going to be the first because I am not human I am part human, Dragon, Demon said Natsu. Hells curse fire of the underworld come forth said Natsu. Acnologia was stuck in the fire from hell and it was killing him as the fire went out Acnologia was pissed off now that a human could hurt him and now he was going to kill him at least that is what Acnologia thought. As Acologia was charging his roar Natsu was chanting a curse Open the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros. Nine Demons Started coming out of a gate. The Nine Demons started shouting their most powerful curses at Acnologia. Acnologia started falling to the ground and hit hard. Natsu was about to finish him off when one of the Demons shot at Natsu but it missed because hit the Demon with his crash magic. The Demon was about to attack Gildartz but was killed by Natsu. Natsu delivered the finishing blow to Acnologia and sent his demons back into the Gate. Gildartz put the seals back on the scarf said Natsu. Gildartz put the seals back on the scarf and Natsu went back to normal. How do you feel Natsu asked Gildartz. I feel tired and how is Master Makarov asked Natsu. Natsu the Master died 2 hours after we delivered him to Porlyusica said Gildartz in a sad tone. Natsu looked at Gildartz and said if I didn't have him try to hold Acnologia back then he wouldn't died as Natsu dropped to his knees. Makarov would of done it even if you didn't ask him to because he wanted to protect his family said Gildartz. Still that dont make me feel any better said Natsu. Here he told me to give you this before he died said Gildartz handing him an envelop.

 _( Natsu your probably going to blame your self for me dyeing but please don't I won't change it and if you get this letter please stay safe and I want you to take my place as Guild master. The reason I want you to take over is because you are the heart of the guild and will protect everyone in it and dont let who you really are change who we know Gildartz told me who you really are and I haven't told anyone else that is up to you to tell the Guild if you want to. I will always watch over you and the Guild. I have always considered you as my son so please take good care of your self and the guild goodbye my son Makarov Dreyer)_ Natsu was crying at the end of the letter and passed out. 2 hours later he woke up on a bed and he knew that he was in the infirmary at the Guild. As Natsu got up he was sitting their when he heard a knock on the door. You can come in said Natsu. Gildartz came in with food and a fire whiskey. How are you feeling Natsu asked Gildartz. A little better how is everyone in the Guild asked Natsu. Their down but they are happy you came back alive said Gildartz. Once Natsu finished his food and drink he got up and went to the door and stopped at it and turned around. You coming out with me I need a little help dealing with them and the screaming that I can hear I need to explain that Makarov appointed me as the 4th Master said Natsu. Gildartz looked at him with a confused face when did he appoint you as 4th master asked Gildartz. That letter that you gave me hear read it said Natsu. After Gildartz was done reading the letter he looked at Natsu. So lets go Master Dragneel. Well lets go and I am going to need you hear more until I am fully recovered from transforming into my real body and then back said Natsu. Ok I can do that for you said Gildartz. And I have to decide on a date for Makarovs funeral. ( AU I am going to skip the explaining because I am not writing that. I am going to skip to after the funeral for Makarov.)

Time skip after funeral.

So here we are after the funeral and everyone went home for the night except Natsu and Gildartz. Now that I am Master of this guild time for some changes to the building and adding a males dorm said Natsu. What do you think Gildartz. I think its about time we had a change said Gildartz.

 **AU Please review and tell me what you think this is my first fanfiction so please no negative comments. Thank you so much for reading and I will posting more when I finish them and if you want a second chapter let me know thank you and have a nice day from NINJA**


End file.
